Princess of Teapot
by Lotus Hourglass
Summary: Tyki and Lavi leaves Kanda doing their job: Babysitting. Allen comes to help the raven but the children dominates their babysitter in more ways than one. AreKan Au. Implied Lucky.


Disclaimer: I don't own DGM; OCs mentioned belongs to their rightful owners.

Allen walked quietly towards Kanda's house, holding a small bag as he then reached the door; Allen then knocked on it before waiting for it to be opened. And this is where the hilarity started...

Kanda tries to calm down as five screaming kids that Lavi and Tyki left to him were running around in his home, He didn't even know why he agreed to take care of kids. One was crying loudly, clinging onto his leg. "I want my Daddy Mikk!" As the doorbell rang, he tried to pull off the young girl but the girl only cried louder. He sighed, dragging his right leg (and the girl) to the door, opening it. 'Who the hell it could be?' he thought with a glum expression.

The white haired teen flinched as he heard multiple screams and pitied Kanda, luckily he found out by Lavi that the redhead and his partner has left their adopted kid- there are unfamiliar little screams which went a little off; he didn't know- with Kanda to go off and do whatever.

He sighed and knocked again, knowing how crazy it must be for the raven haired. "Kanda...I came to help, I have some toys and books for the children!" he called out behind the door.

The raven opened the door just to find- Lo, and behold!- the beansprout standing on the doorway, holding some toys and books. He mentally sighed in relief. "Ah, it's you, moyashi...can you give this kid a dollar?" he said glumly as he pointed on the little girl that had been clinging on his leg. He forgot the reminders Lavi told him on how to take care of the kids. "Going to a some kind of an emergency my ass...he just want have a date with Tyki..." he mumbled as a vein popped on his forehead. This babysitting job was theirs and they just passed it to him.

Allen chuckled and knelt in front of the little girl, "Hello, my name is Allen and I have some toys and books for you and your siblings to play with." He smiled and gently coaxed the girl to let go of Kanda's legs. He then held her tiny hand before walking inside. "Dont worry Kanda, its not hard to take care of children." And that's where he was wrong.

"They're not my siblings..." the girl's other hand didn't let go of Kanda's leg and looks up at the Japanese. "Double or nothing..." Kanda glared down at the kid. "Why, you-!" the little girl ran away as she sensed the raven's anger.

"Selena!"

"My name is Tylah, not Selena, you ONI!"

Then the other kids joined 'Tylah' in calling Kanda an Oni.

"Dare ga oni desu tou*?!" he chased 'Tylah' angrily.

Amusement was evident on Allen's place as he placed a hand over his lips so not to let Kanda know he was hiding a smile as he watched what was going on. "Alright everyone, you can stop it. So what does everyone think of the new toys I brought?" He said as he tried to get the kids' attention before placing the bag of toys on the grounds, finally taking pity to Kanda.

The kids looked at Allen for a while then turned back to Kanda...

"ATTACK THE ONI!" screamed the silver haired one with a streak of pink and black.

...and tackled him on the carpeted floor.

"Watashi wa...oni janai...wa yo...**" he said trembling in anger but defeated.

Allen laughed as he watched the kids 'attacking' Kanda, he let the bag fall to the ground as he desperately tried to control his laughter.

"Hahahahahah oh wow, too bad Tim is not here to record this."

"Instead of laughing, why don't you help me here, you beansprout?!"Kanda shouted at Allen, as one of the kids were already playing with his hair. "Kusama, you better not be braiding my hair, you brat!"

The silver haired kid grinned wickedly at Kanda from behind. "But Lavi-san said that you'd look pretty if I braid it~"

'Fuck it, how many idiotic things did that baka usagi told them to do to me?' he thought as he kept in his mind that when Lavi dares to come back, he'd tie the redhead upside down under the bridge.

Allen just laughed even more as he kneels as he couldn't stand up anymore, his gripped his stomach as tears fell from his face from all the laughter. "Oh my god, this is priceless..." After a few minutes of calming down, Allen then stood up and walked towards the grumpy babysitter and tried to pry the kids off of him. "Alright everyone, that's enough, stop bothering the mean samurai or his head will blow off." he snickered.

The little girl earlier, Tylah, didn't let go of Kanda's left arm. Kusama already finished braiding Kanda's hair and ran off to hide. The two other kids who looked like identical twins, only one has a black hair and the other has brown hair, were raising up Kanda's shirt and placing their heads inside, giggling and touching him. The smallest one with pink hair that was tied up into a ponytail is tickling Kanda's foot with a feather.

Kanda's face showed a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"They're not listening to me, Kanda." Allen snickered and placed a hand over his lips as to not show the samurai he was laughing again, "I'm trying to get them off you but I think they like you too much."

"MOYASHI! JUST HELP ME DAMMIT! GET THEM OFF ME!"

He sighed and tried once again to get the children off of Kanda, but it wasn't working. "Alright kids, I mean it...leave Kanda alone and I will get you some ice cream."

The smallest one perked up and immediately went to Allen, hugging his leg. The two others just left to look for Kusama. Tylah looked at Allen, saying the same line she said to Kanda.

"Double or nothing."

Allen smiled and petted the one that was clinging on his leg before turning to the young girl, he smirked. "Hmm...I'll think about it."

The kid that was clinging onto Allen looked like a boy but in contrary, the kid was a girl. 'Tylah' crossed his arms and walked towards Allen. Kanda got up and unbraided his hair, stomping off to his room.

He watched Kanda stormed out and sighed before shaking his head, he continued to pet the little one's head and turned his attention to the one in front of him. "Yes?" he asked.

"Gimme da money." 'Tylah' held out her hand to Allen.

Allen continued to smile and tilted his head. "For?"

"Fwor deh Aish Cweam." The girl pouts.

"Hmm...are you sure you don't want me to get them for you? You can have more time with meany Kanda for a bit until I come back." He smirked at the girl.

"Mweany princess doesn't want me to make her pwetty..." The little girl felt like crying.

"Aww, its ok, dont cry. How about you come with me and get the ice cream? That way you can pick whatever you like."He smiled at her.

"But Mommy rabbit said I should stay with mweany princess..." she said, pouting more. The pink haired one snuggled at the warmth of Allen's chest, yawned and fell asleep.

"Well alright...you can stay here and I'll be right back, real quick. I promise." He said as he gently rocked the child in his chest. "Is that ok? Its not far and you can keep an eye on the meany princess." He chuckled.

"Okie..." the girl smiled sweetly at Allen. Meanwhile, the twins were rummaging Kanda's personal things while the raven is in the kitchen. The eldest was sitting on the couch, reading one of the books Allen brought as if he's simply behaving.

Allen smiled and nodded at the girl before calling out to Kanda, "Kanda! Going to get some ice cream for the kids...need anything while I'm out?!"

"Go ahead, moyashi. I don't need anything else for now." the raven replied. He heads to his room and find the twins throwing his things around.

"...THESE KIDS ARE DEFINITELY GOING TO DIE."

Allen winced as he heard Kanda's yelling, he sighed and went to grab his jacket before leaving, thinking he should go get the treat before something happen to kids, the house or Kanda. It was a bit fun to see Kanda being tortured by the kids but his soft side simply went for the better good. After a long while, he returned with the ice cream, "I'm back!"

Kanda was tied up on the chair, his raven tresses untied. He really wondered where did Tyki and Lavi got the brats and groaned as he can't escape. The kids except for the eldest looked at Allen and ran towards him.

"You got deh aish cweam?"

"I want some!"

"Me too!"

Allen just gaped and tried his best to not laugh, he bit his lip as he took the ice cream into the kitchen and started to serve them. "Come on kids, come get the treat!" he called out, and while the kids were busy with the ice cream, he went to untie Kanda. "You ok, Kanda?" he looked away as he tried not to laugh.

The eldest stopped Allen from untying Kanda; his grin meant a wicked fun.

"Don't let him go, we still have something to do to him!"

"Kusama Otomiya, this is not funny!"

"Sure it is!"

Allen blinked at the eldest child and looked worried, he felt like something bad was going to happen. "Um...I dont think that's a good idea. Just go enjoy your ice cream and I can get some more but you all have to promise not to mess with Kanda again ok? I'll bring some pizza too if you like."

Kusama pouted and went to the kitchen, thinking that he'll do the prank to both of the older teens later. Kanda's cellphone vibrated on his jeans. The Japanese stared at Allen.

Allen sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he really didnt know what to do with these kids, he turned to Kanda and blinked. "Uhh...want me to get that?"

"...untying me would be better so that I could get it myself." Kanda turned away as the thought of the Brit slipping his hand in his pocket would REALLY feel awkward.

Allen blushed, "H-hai.." he said nervously as he went to untie Kanda; once in a while he would look over his shoulder just to keep a lookout of the kids.

As soon as his hands were freed, he immediately read the message. It was from Lavi.

[ Yuu, we've got a bad news. Sir Kleist is dead. Tyki and I will fetch Selena and the Okitsu kids except for Kusama. You'll take care of him for us, right?]

Kanda sighed sadly and walked near to the kitchen to look at the eldest one. 'Kusama's father is dead?' he thought.

Allen frowned and followed Kanda to the kitchen, he felt worried when he saw that look on the others' face. "Kanda...whats wrong? Who was it?"

"It's baka usagi. He told me that he and Tyki will be picking up the kids. I'll tell the rest of it later. For now, you entertain the kids while I prepare their eldest brat will have to stay with us, though." Kanda said, not looking at the other as he was busy replying to Lavi's message.

Allen frowned as he nodded that he kinda understood, he then went to find the kids and keep them company until Lavi and Tyki arrived.

The youngest kid was sleeping on Kanda's bed with Kusama watching over her. Selena was leaning on Kanda's closet as if she's waiting for something to happen.

Allen entered the bedroom and smiled at the kids, he then turned to enter and sit on the bed but not close to the kids as he didn't want interrupt them.

Kusama looks around, noticing that the twins were missing. "Hey Sele-"

"It's Tylah." the girl spat.

"Okay, Tylah do you know where are the twins?"

'Tylah' pretends not to know and just shrugs.

Allen frowned and got up, "I'll look for them...please wait here ok?" He said as he went to search for the twins, he hoped they were playing with the toys and books he brought.

The silvernette boy glared at 'Tylah'.

"You know where they are."

"And you don't want to know, ok?"

"Hello...twins!" Allen called to the boys as he forgot their names, well technically he wasn't introduced but that didn't stop him trying to find them.

Tylah rolled her eyes.

"I meant they're doing that sloppy smooching in there..."

Kusama sighed in relief but facepalmed.

"You two, Reiyuu, Kuu, stop whatever you're doing-" the silvernette immediately opened the closet, seeing the two not stopping making out.

"-now HOLY SHIT!"

Allen sighed in relief-almost- as well but still blushed as he didn't want to imagine to young kids, especially siblings doing THAT. He rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Ok, everyone...lets go downstairs...Tyki and Lavi are going to pick you up."

'Tylah' starts to carry the youngest and shook her head as she made her way out. Kusama grabbed the twins by their hands and pulled them out of the closet.

"Do you know what you two just did?" Kusama asked sternly at the twins.

"Love..." they replied in unison with a hint of innocence.

"And who told and taught you that?"

"Tyki-tou-san."

Kusama's serious expression turned into an amused one.

"That. Was. HOT. I knew I should've stolen my sister's camera..."

Allen just couldn't take it anymore and gently started to push the kids out of the room, "That is enough, lets go to the living room, they should be here by now." he said as he mentally scorned Tyki for this.

Just as the kids were walking to the living room, Kanda already finished packing the kid's things and placed the bags on the couch. He looked at Allen and saw that he was blushing, hence he asked, "Oi, moyashi. Is there something wrong?"

He blinked out of this thoughts when his name was called, he turned to Kanda and gave him an embarrassed and nervous laugh, "Eh? N-no..of course not! Why should there be anything wrong?"

The raven took a closer look at the beansprout's face and frowned.

"Your face is red. Do you have a fever, moyashi?" he asked as he walked towards the other to touch the forehead.

He blinked and blushed a bit harder, he moved back and lifted his hands in the air...he then grinned in embarrassment. "EH? O-of course not! I'm fine..why wouldn't I be fine? oh yeah you ask..so its fine, I'm fine..um..yeah."

"If you're not feeling well, you should go home and take a rest. The kids will be going, anyways."

"Eh? I'm fine...its just.." He then leaned over so to whisper to Kanda what he saw earlier, "You would feel weird too if you saw the twins making out in the closet."

Kanda just gave the other a blank look.

"Moyashi. Are you kidding me?"

Allen shyly smiled and shook his head, "I wish...trust me."

The raven facepalmed . "If it's Tyki again...I swear I'll cut off his goddamn balls if he does that one more time..."

Allen blinked and then sighed, "I knew it...anyway, lets just finish getting the kids ready and make sure they have everything before Tyki and Lavi shows up."

"Ahn, I know." Kanda looked at the kids who were sitting on the couch. He wondered what would Kusama say if he hears the news about his father.

He looked over the raven and then turned to the kids, Allen then pulled Kanda so he could whisper to him, "How long until they get here and who would be the one to tell Kusama the news?" He asked worriedly.

"Che, I don't have a fucking clue. They're not replying-" his sentence was cut off by a familiar voice shouting as the door opened.

"YUU-CHAN!"

He winced as he heard Lavi's call and slowly moved away from Kanda before getting glomped by the hyper redhead.

Tyki followed behind Lavi and smirked, he lit a cigarrette as he watched the two 'best friends'.

Kanda tried to push Lavi away while the kids giggled at them. "Baka usagi...! Get off me!"

Lavi just pouted and tightened his arms around the raven stubbornly. "No, Yuu-chan. Imma not gonna let go of mah bestie."

Allen smiled way off and asked Tim to take pics for blackmail later. he then turned to Tyki, "Hello Tyki." He smiled at the Portuguese. Golden eyes turned to the boy and smirked, "Shounen...long time no see...come help me get these two off of each other, ne?" The two then went to separate the rabbit before he gets slaughtered.

The raven sighed as Lavi was off him but a vein popped on his forehead and glared at Tyki. "Oi, you idiot...stop teaching perverted things to these kids or you'll never get laid again."

Tyki blinked at the raven's outburst, only to see how Allen joined him in the glare, he sighed as it was nothing and shrugged, "They asked and

I merely informed them about what was sex...I didn't tell them to do it."

"Tyki, you baka!" Allen scowled and blushed, "You need to explain to them properly alright? THEY ALMOST DID IT!"

"And you scarred your 'daughter', too. What kind of a father are you, Tyki?"

"Yeah Tyki...and you.." Allen pointed at Lavi, "Why didn't you do anything to stop him?"

Lavi blushed crimson at Allen and retorted, "D-Don't make it sound like I didn't tried to stop him before, Allen-chan...he's not listening to me..."

Kanda raised his eyebrow at Lavi."...we're not talking about *that* ..."

"...OH. Sorry, Yuu-chan..." Lavi just scratched the backed of his head in embarrassment.

"Don't call me that, baka usagi!"

Allen sighed and rubbed his head, "Anyway, lets just forget this for a moment. There is some news that someone needs to know, so who's going to say it?"

"...I'll say it."

The kids threw confused looks at each other.

Allen nodded, "Ok."

Lavi sweatdropped and said, "This is not going to turn out good..."

**TBC**

Dare ga oni desu tou* = Who are you calling a demon  
**  
**Watashi wa oni janai wa yo* = I'm not a demon  
**  
A/N: **This first chapter is for Cassa-kun~ I wuff yew bittersweet choc~ And also, Kanda's denial of being an oni is just for the kicks even though most of the time he shows he is one! XD But that's our Kandie~ Wuff chew awll~! Scarless Kitty Kaze, over and out~


End file.
